


Dark Prince

by Jayleneirisolebar_3



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Dark Luke, F/M, The Dark Side of the Force
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-16 13:19:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12343464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jayleneirisolebar_3/pseuds/Jayleneirisolebar_3
Summary: SUMMARY: In the Jedi Purge, Anakin realized his mistakes, but what he doesn't know is that Palpatine had plans upon plans if things went wrong…..Lucian Vader/Luke Skywalker is raised as a sith, kidnapped and brainwashed, but things change when he captures Princess Leia Organa of Alderaan. Loyalty is tested and Luke must chose, but his decision can change the whole galaxy...CATEGORY: Star WarsLANGUAGE: EnglishRATED: tMAIN CHARACTERS: Luke Skywalker, Anakin Skywalker, Emperor Palpatine, Biggs DarklighterSECONDARY CHARACTERS: Leia Organa, Padme Amidala, occasionally





	1. Chapter 1

_Philippians 3:14: I press on toward the goal to win the prize for which God has called me heavenward in Christ Jesus.-NIV_

**Chapter 1:** Kidnapped

It was night time on Coruscant, yet not a lot of the citizens were sleeping, the sky was filled with star ships that where landing, along with speeders. Some buildings had loud music with laughter.

It unnerved Anakin Skywalker to learn that one of his closest companions was in fact a Sith lord. The other Masters had told him to stay in the council room, while some others went on try defeat the sith.

**...**

"Don't let him kill me!" Palpatine yelled and used Force lightening on Mace Windu, but the more he used it the more of someone else Anakin saw, not the man who had been his mentor, friend and almost father figure since he was nine years old. He saw a creature of darkness, and he didn't want part of that.

So he used his saber and cut one of the chancellors’s, hand, and dragged the Jedi Master with him.

"He is too powerful for us; we need more Jedi  _we_ will come back when we have more Jedi Master's." Anakin said.

"But I brought some of the best Jedi Master's… when I came!" Windu cried.

**-Line break-**

He had been prepared to save Anakin, as it was that Obi-Wan would burn his former

Palpatine studied his prosthetic hand and felt his hate grow; his once almost shining pupil was now beyond him! Such betrayal couldn't go unpunished; so he grinned, his white teeth gleamed and he told the pilot to head to Mos Lispa. What he wanted was there.

As if answering to his thoughts he heard a baby cry, and a woman crying out as she was prepared to deliver another baby into the worlds.

Using the Force Palpatine cloaked himself and walked forwards as to help the lady, she named them both and Obi-Wan smiled softly.

"Let me help you." he spoke and took the boy.

No it was time for Luke to disappear.

The girl had no force potential, but the boy, Luke sang with the force, he still had time to mold it into what he needed.

Cloaking their presence Palpatine boarded his ship and went to go make his announcement to the Galaxy.

His new Empire, it was going to be glorious, he also knew that the Sith's would back him up. For 18000 years and more the Jedi had ruled, now he had done the impossible, killed all of them. The Do Gooders.


	2. Chapter 2: Biggs Darklighter and Rebel base

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> meeting Biggs

Chapter 2: Biggs Darklighter and Rebel base

(Right the twins are now 7 years old)

Sweat ran down the boys face and back, no matter how hard he fought his master was still better, but to be far he was only seven years old. He had the best tutors, military men, and politicians available to him, from his adopted father, and more importantly the Emperor.

Lucian stared hard, and used the force to grab his saber which his master/father figure held in his grasp.

"Try harder, what's left of the Jedi Order won't be merciful, they will kill anything that uses the dark side of the force. But what they don't realize is that Light isn't always good as the dark isn't always bad."

"Yes master," Lucian said and the older man nodded.

"I mean look what you did to me!"

When Lucian was five he had tried to heal this bird, but instead his concentration went haywire, and he went into a Force exhaustion and had healed the man from his state that the force put him through as payment for using the dark side. Not only that, he had healed people all around the globe with his powers.

It was on the holo-news about how everyone was mysteriously healed. His master was mad, but was excited on how much power he could and would wield. With that training started the next day.

Broken out of his thoughts, Lucian jerked when he felt Palpatine punch him with free force.

"Training is done for the morning. Follow me Lucian. I have someone you need to meet."

A boy hardly older than himself stood there, he had black curly hair and hazel eyes. Tallish with a tan complexion, he wore a cadet scouts uniform, with badges to show he was the best in his classes.

"This is Biggs Darklighter, he is now your adjunct, you will be with him at all times, and he will serve to the best of his ability. Now, Lucian go meditate."

-Line Break -

It was hot, and VERY sandy. A lot like Tatoonie a planet she had visited after her hyper drive gotten a bad hit, from the Trade Federation. She knew her husband HATED Jakku, it reminded him of Tatooine, he had even said so.

"Of course the members just HAD to chose a desert planet." he said.

"ANAKIN! We needed to move, this was the best option."

Padme Skywalker didn't let her mind wander all the time, it wouldn't do her any good, or anyone. But today was her day off and so she let her mind wander.

"Luke…. Where are you my baby boy?" She whispered.

Her son had been kidnapped no one knew who took him. So to protect her remaining child, she had the Organa's family adopt her. But she still wanted to be in her child's life, so three times a month her and Anakin would visit her and yes family in Alderaan.

But she was really busy, with her and Anakin on the Rebel Alliance Council. But they made it their life goal to find Luke and bring him back home.

So in there spare time, Anakin would meditate and she would scroll the holo-net for any information or evidence.

No luck so far.


	3. Anger x2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n: short recap chapter, next one is when Lucian/Luke is older.

Chapter 3: Anger ×2

Lucian snarled and held his hand out and slowly closed his fists while he tore into the military man's mind.

Images and people talking was seen and heard, as well as the man's fear.

Betrayal was hidden, but no one could block their mind from force search except for Biggs, his adjunct.

"Stupid swine!" Lucian snarled and ended the man's life.

The others on board his Imperial Star Destroyer, all flinched and ducked down, even the troopers wanted to, the teen stank of power and anger, any thoughts of betrayal and you would end up dead within days.

So when any Rebels would approach, kill them. This dark lord was very lethal. Also he was the emperor's right hand man, mostly undercover since he was so young.

-Line Break-

Anakin Skywalker snarled and stood up from his meditation formation, he found nothing, for all these years, except that "Day of Healing" which was in fact a vertical strong person with the force, and he or she lost control of it, a demigod had healed lots of injuries and disease. It was on the holo-news for months.

A/n: short recap chapter, next one is when Lucian/Luke is older.


End file.
